Cute Villain (KookV)
by Babytatae
Summary: Jeon Jungkook jatuh cinta bukan kepada wanita cantik di kantor nya maupun teman kencan semalam nya. ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang telah menipu uangnya dan juga mencuri hati nya. KookV. Sequel is up!. please give me a review BL. DLDR. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Cute Villain (KookV)

Jeon Jungkook (28)

Kim Taehyung (16)

KookV

One Shot

.

.

Sorry for Awkward story.

Sorry for so many typos

And Enjoy the story~

.

Senin pagi yang sibuk di Seoul. Orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka, seperti berangkat kesekolah, mengantar putra-putri kesekolah dan berangkat ketempat kerja. Seperti seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan resmi ala pria kantoran yang sedang berjalan dengan santai di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Jeon Jungkook namanya, pria 28 tahun tersebut berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali menatap jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jungkook berhenti tempat tunggu penumpang dan duduk disalah satu kursi untuk menunggu kereta yang akan ia tumpangi datang. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi, jadi Jungkook mulai membaca Koran yang ia bawa untuk membunuh 15 m3nit waktu menunggunya. Jungkook sangat serius membaca hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Ahjussi permisi"

Jungkook sedikit menurunkan Koran yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang ia perkirakan berusia kurang dari 15 atau 16 tahun berdiri didepannya dengan wajah memlas yang cukup manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jungkook.

Anak di depannya mengangguk semangat dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat manis menurut Jungkook.

"Mmmm maaf Ahjussi, namaku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Anak bernama Taehyung itu memiliki rambut coklat gelap yang manis dan ia mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang membungkus kaus merah dan celana hitamnya. Tampak kurus dilihat meskipun ia terbungkus mantel yang cukup besar. Taehyung beringsut duduk disamping jungkook dan menatap pria dewasa itu dengan tatapan yang begitu minta dikasihani. Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dengan kernyitan bingun. Ia mentap pemuda manis itu penasaran.

"Uh jadi begini ahjussi, A-aku sedang dalam masalah. Umm aku tinggal berdua dengan adik kecilku karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dunia. Mm dan saat ini adikku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat sedangkan aku tidak punya uang sama sekali. Jadi Ahjussi bisa kah Ahjussi menolongku? Mm?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada sedih, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, Jungkook merasa tidak tega apalagi ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan anak kucing yang ditinggal ibunya.

"Oke, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" karena tidak tega akhirnya Jungkook berniat membantu anak manis dihadapannya. Taehyung terlihat senang dan entah kenapa Jungkook juga merasa senang dan tersenyum kearah anak itu.

"Bi-bisakah paman meminjamiku uang? A-aku membutuhkan uang 500 ribu won untuk membawa adikku ke rumah sakit bisakah?" tatapan anak itu nampak sangat berharap dan dengan itu Jungkook mengangguk dengan sangat mudahnya merasa terpesona dengan anak manis didepannya dan melupakan bahwa anak didepannya adalah orang asing yang meminta uang yang tidak bisa dikatan sedikit tapi Jungkook tidak perduli toh uang bukan masalah untuknya dia seorang lai-laki dewasa yang cukup kaya. Dengan segera Jungkook membuka dompetnya dan menghitung uang untuk anak didepannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Taehyung dengan Cuma-Cuma.

Taehyung berteriak senang dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Jungkook yang juga ikut tersenyum senang di depannya.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi kau sangat baik hati, terima kasih"

Anak itu membungkuk berulang kali kepada Jungkook kemudian berdiri tegak didepan Jungkook, tersenyum simpul, menunduk dan kemudian member kecupan kilat di pipi Jungkook dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung. Nak itu juga tidak lupa berteriak kepada Jungkook yang masih diambang kesadarannya.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi dan maaf aku berbohong tentang adikku aku ini sebatang kara hehe"

Dan Taehyung berlari dengan cepat kemudian menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang menyisakan Jungkook yang membeku mencoba memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"Oh sial!"

Jungkook yang sadar pun mengumpat dan membuang dompet ditangannya dengan membantingnya keras. Dia tidak perduli dengan 500 ribu won nya tapi Jungkook merasa kesal karena bisa-bisa nya ia yang seorang Casanova ini terpesona dan tidak berkutik di hadapan seorang bocah dan lebih parahnya lagi ia di tipu seperti orang bodoh.

Jungkook menggeleng heboh. 'Ckck dunia memang gila, jangan mudah terlena dengan wajah cantik dan manis itu hanya tipuan konyol. Ck sial' batin Jungkook. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyentuh pipi kirinya yang di cium oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak masalah setidaknya aku mendapat ciuman manis darinya" dengan senyuman mengembang Jungkook memungut dompetnya yang ia banting tadi kemudian berjalan menuju kereta yang entah sejak kapan bertengger manis didepan sana tidak lupa mengambil tas kerja dan juga Koran yang sempat ia lupakan.

.

.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, bahkan setelah 5 hari setelah kejadian ia di tipu Jungkook masil belum bisa melupakan Kim Taehyung dan juga ciuman manisnya. Tapi Jungkook melupakan penipuan yang dilakukan anak itu terhadapnya. Sudah dibilang kan uang tidak masalah untuk Jungkook tapi yang jadi masalah adalah kejiwaannya sungguh Jungkook merasa harus mendatangi psikiater karena ia merasa menjadi pedofil dengan seringkali berfantasi dengan seorang bocah yang bahkan memiliki umur yang kira-kira Cuma setengah umurnya.

Karena akhir pekan Jungkook hanya menghabiskan waktu nya seorang diri di apartement elit miliknya. Ia tinggal sendiri dan berpisah dengan orangtuanya dan juga saudara laki-lakinya. Pria 28 tahun itu duduk di sofa di ruang tengah miliknya. Pria dengan perawakan kekar dan wajah tampan itu merasa sangat bosan namun juga malas beraktifitas. Jungkook bisa saja bermain di club atau tempat-tempat yang penuh dengan wanita cantik seperti biasanya ketika ia memiliki waktu luang. Namun tidak kali ini, ia sangat malas dan tidak bergairah dengan wanita-wanita cantiknya, Jungkook masih tidak bisa melupakan kecupan manis Kim Taehyung. Dan entah sadar atau tidak setiap mengingat Taehyung dia bahkan tidak lupa menambahkan kata manis seperti, tipuan manisnya, kecupan manisnya, senyuman manisnya, dan tatapan manisnya. Gila. Jungkook benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter.

.

.

Malam hari masih di akhir pekannya yang sepi Jungkook berjalan keluar menuju super market terdekat. Ia berjalan santai sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu diponselnya, membalas pesan dari teman wanita cantiknya tentu saja. Ia berpakaian sangat kasual di hari libur sangat berbeda dengan hari kerja. Saat ini jungkook hanya menggunakan celana bahan berwarna hitam pekat dengan sweater abu-abu bergaris hitam juga mantel hitam panjang yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya dengan sempurna.

Selesei dari belanja Jungkook masih berjalan santai menuju apartement nya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam bagian belakang mantelnya.

"Ahjussi permisi"

Jungkook yang awalnya ingin berbalik kemudian membeku karena mendengar suara manis yang seminggu ini membuatnya merasa tidak waras. Jungkook masih menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak berbalik dan menerjang anak manis dibelakangnya dn menunggu apa yang akan Taehyung katakan padanya kali ini. Ingin menipunya lagi eh? Jungkook menyeringai kecil.

"mmm Ahjussi nama ku Kim Taehyung. Mm jadi begini. A-aku tinggal berdua dengan adikku. Dan saat ini ia sedang sakit sedangkan aku tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Jadi, maukah Ahjussi menolongku? Hmm?"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian perlahan berbalik mengahadap Taehyung yang saat ini terkejut dengan mata melebar dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Jungkook masih mencoba tersenyum ramah dan memandang Taehyung tanpa amarah.

Namun berbeda dengan Taehyung anak manis itu semakin bergetar dan dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada mantel Jungkok. Taehyung hendak berbalik dan kabur namun Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

"a-ah Ahjussi mianhae, a-aku tidak bermaksud menipumu maaf kan aku. Uh tolong jangan bawa aku kekantor polisi"

Taehyung membungkuk berkali-kali didepn Jungkook dengan tangan yang masih dicekal Jungkook. Anak 16 tahun itu membungkuk dan berucap maaf terus menerus membuat Jungkook jengah sekaligus jengkel. Jungkook kan tidak marah kenapa anak ini harus setakut itu sih.

Jungkook mengankat dengan paksa dan menegakkan tubuh Taehyung. Menatap anak itu tajam kemudian menariknya agar anak itu mendekat padanya.

"kau sudah menipuku anak nakal, tapi aku tidak marah padamu tentang itu" ucap Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"u-uh benarkah?-"

"ya, tapi aku marah karena kau menciumku dan membuatku hampir gila"

Taehyung terkejut mendengaar ucapan pria didepannya. Dia tidak marah karena ia mengambil uang 500 ribu wonnya tapi ia marah padanya karena ciuman dipipi? Uh apa paman didepannya ini homophobic? Uh Taehyung takut.

"Ah-ahjussi mian, a-aku hanya terlalu senang dan ci-ciuman itu hanya reflek saja" ucap Taehyung dengan pipi memerah, anatara malu dan takut juga.

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup? Karena ciuman konyolmu itu aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak 5 hari ini. Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Taehyung melotot mendengar ucapan jungkook, tanggung jawab apa? Kenapa kedengarannya Jungkook seperti meminta untuk dinikahi olehnya?. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya Taehyung tidak sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Jungkook yang kesal sekaligus tidak tahan. Bibir mengerucut Taehyung yang sedang berfikir itu tampak sangat manis menurutnya.

"oke, kau tidak menjawab jadi ku anggap kau bersedia bertanggung jawab"

Dengan kalimat itu Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung dan menahan tengkuk pemuda itu kemudian dengan sigap menempelkan bibir mereka. Jungkook membuka bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Taehyung bergantian. Sial sangat manis. Batin Jungkook.

Sedangkan Taehyung anak itu masih tidak sadar situasi. Dia masih sangat terkejut dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Jungkook. Dan detik ke 10 Taehyung sadar bahwa dirinya telah dilecehkan dan ia berusaha memberontak namun Jungkook menahan sekuat tenaga tubuhnya membuat rontaan tangan Taehyung tidak berarti apa-apa.

Jungkook masih menikmati ciuman sepihaknya sedangkan Taehyung hanya dian dan tidak merespon sentuhan jungkook. Hingga setelah sekita 3 sampai 4 menit Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap Taehyung Intens.

"jadi Kim, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku"

"A-apa? Yah, Ahjussi jangan bercanda aku bukan milik siapapun."

Taehyung kembali hendak berbalik dan pergi namun Jungkook kembali menahannya dan menarik Taehyung kepelukannya.

"Kau bilang kau sebatang kara kan? Kau pasti sendirian, jadi ikut saja denganku, tinggal bersamaku dan jadi milikku"

Ucapan terakhir Jungkook sebelum kemudian mengangkat badan Taehyung dan menggendongnya dipundak seperti karung beras. Menghiraukan rontaan Taehyung dan juga tatapan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

The End.

Do you want any sequels? Just Review!


	2. sequel

Cute Villain (SEQUEL)

Jeon Jungkook (28)

Kim Taehyung (16)

KookV

.

.

.

Sorry for Awkward story.

Sorry for so many typos

And Enjoy the story~

.

.

Setelah pertemuan kedua mereka Taehyung dan Jungkook berakhir duduk berdua di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Taehyung menolak mentah-mentah paksaan Jungkook untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya. Pemuda itu beralasan kalau Jungkook akan menjualnya atau minimal menyakitinya nanti ketika sampai dirumah si dewasa. Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa memaksa Taehyung secara berlebihan karena hal itu bisa dikatakan tindak penculikan.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir duduk berdua dengan Taehyung yang menceritakan asal-usulnya pada Jungkook sebagai permintaan maaf, yang tentu saja hal itu diusulkan oleh Jungkook yang terlalu penasaran. Taehyung bercerita bahwa ia sudah sebatangkara sejak ia masih sangat kecil.

Ia tidak ingat ayah maupun ibunya karena sejak bayi ia sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan. Diumurnya yang ke 12 tahun panti asuhannya mengalami kebangkrutan karena kurangnya dana sehingga harus ditutup. Anak-anak yang saat itu berjumlah sekitar 130 anak terpaksa di serahkan kepada panti asuhan lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari panti asuhannya dulu.

Namun, panti asuhan barunya bukanlah panti asuhan yang tulus merawat anak yatim piatu. Beberapa temannya yang saat itu sudah berusia 15 tahun keatas di kirim keluar panti asuhan. Pihak panti berdalih bahwa mereka telah diadopsi. Namun suatu pagi Taehyung mendapati seorang noona yang dulu sepanti asuhan dengannya bernama Haerin berlari terburu-buru seperti dikejar orang. Haerin mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa pihak panti akan menjual anak-anak diusia 15 tahun keluar negeri. Taehyung yg saat itu sudah cukup besar, mengerti kemudian membantu Haerin untuk lari dari asrama. Namun Haerin kembali tertangkap dan hanya Taehyung yang berhasil lolos. Taehyung berusaha melaporkan hal itu ke kantor polisi namun pihak polisi tidak ada yang mempercayai nya karena ia tidak mempunyai bukti dan juga karena ia yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun. Taehyung putus asa, ia takut kembali ke panti namun ia tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa dituju. Taehyung meringkuk dibawah lampu jalan untuk menghindari kegelapan sampai seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 22 tahunan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Dan dari pria itulah Taaehyung belajar mencopet dan juga menipu. Namun pria itu sudah tidak kembali kerumah selama hampir sebulan yang Taehyung yakini pria tersebut telah tertangkap polisi dan masuk penjara.

Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook meskipun pria itu mengajarkannya hal buruk namun ia orang yang baik. Mengingat pria itu tidak pulang hampir sebulan membuat Taehyung sedikitnya merasa sedih.

"Namanya Seoji"

Jawab Taehyung ketika Jungkook bertanya nama si pria yang tinggal bersamanya.

Jungkook kembali membujuk Taehyung agar mau ikut dengannya dan tinggal bersama. Namun Taehyung bersikeras dan tetap menolak Jungkook.

"Wae? Kau menerima ajakan Seoji untuk tinggal bersama bahkan kalian tidak saling kenal. Dia bisa saja menjualmu seperti tuduhanmu padaku"

Uca Jungkook kesal.

"Tapi Seoji hyung tidak menjualku dan kau mungkin akan menjualku!"

Jungkook mendecih dan menatap Taehyung sinis. Dia cukup heran pada Taehyung yang bisa percaya pada seorang penjahat namun tidak pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas seseorang yang baik.

"Jika kau ikut denganku kau tidak harus menipu orang lagi Kim. Kau bebas dari rasa berdosamu dan yang terpenting lagi kau bukan lagi mangsa kantor polisi."

Ucap Jungkook sinis yang membuat Taehyung terdiam membenarkan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Dilihat dari segi manapun Jungkook memang orang kaya. Baju dan segala aksesoris yang ia gunakan nampak mewah. Jadi apa untungnya buat dia menjual Taehyung?

Tapikan bisa saja penampilan seseorang itu menipu. Panti asuhan saja bisa menjual anak-anak apalagi seorang Jeon Jungkook? Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala cantik milik Kim Taehyung.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Taehyung. Aku ini Jeon Jungkook aku bekerja sebagai seorang direktur pemasaran di perusahaan milik ayahku. Aku anak pertama yang otomatis setidaknya aku mendapat warisan yang lebih banyak dari adikku. Gaji ku setiap bulan bisa kugunakan untuk membeli sebuah mobil mewah. Yang intinya adalah aku tidak kekurangan apapun untuk harus menjual seorang bocah kurus kering seperti dirimu."

Jungkook menyodorkan kartu namanya didepan Taehyung. Pemuda 16 tahun itu melongok melihat kartu nama Jungkook dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Uh oke paman memang kaya tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau tinggal dengan paman sombong dan juga mesum. Lagi pula aku tidak kurus kering"

Kesal, Taehyung benar-benar kesal.

"Mesum katamu?" Jungkook menyeringai.

"Aku hanya menciummu. Dan jika mencium adalah tindakan mesum itu berarti kau juga mesum Kim"

"T-tapi aku tidak mencium bibirmu!"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh mencium bibirku"

Jungkook terseyum remeh sementara Taehyung merona parah dihadapannya. Dasar Jeon mesum. Piker Taehyung kesal dan juga malu.

"Dengar Kim kubilang aku tertarik padamu dan aku sudah bertekad untuk membawamu tinggal bersama ku. Aku tidak akan berhenti memaksa ketika aku sudah tertarik pada suatu hal jadi menyerahlah dan ikut aku."

"Uh kenapa paman keras kepala sekali sih"

Taehyung merengut namun dalam hati anak itu sudah menyerah pada Jungkook. Jungkook pria kaya dan kalau ia beruntung karena tidak di jual dia bisa hidup nyaman dan serba tercukupi. Dan kalaupun ia dijual ataupun dimanfaatkan setidaknya Taehyung sudah tidak memperalat orang lain lagi. Jujur saja ia selalu didatangi mimpi buruk saking seringnya merasa bersalah karena telah menipu sesamanya.

Sudah dua minggu Taehyung tinggal dirumah Jungkook dan selama itu pula tidak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan menjualnya. Taehyung senang diapartemen pria dewasa tersebut. Semuanya serba mewah dan lengkap. Karena Taehyung tidak sekolah kesehariannya hanya membantu Jungkook membersihkan apartemen, memasak kemudian bermain game seharian. Sipemilik rumah sendiri begitu memanjakannya. Apapun yang Taehyung inginkan akan segera Jungkook sediakan membuat Taehyung kadang merasa tidak enak sendiri.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook memiliki perasaan terhadapnya melihat dari sikap pria itu yang begitu lembut padanya. Namun Taehyung bukan pria berpengalaman dalam cinta jadi ia akan hanya memberikan Jungkook kecupan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena pria 28 tahun itu akan sangat senang setelah menerima kecupan darinya.

Pukul 9 malam. Taehyung terbaring diruang keluarga di apartemen Jungkook. Meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal yang menggulung badannya. Matanya memerah karena kantuk sementara tubuhnya menggigil. Taehyung tidak tahu ada apa dengan badannya. Saat Jungkook berangkat kerja dan berpamitan untuk pulang telat karena lembur ia masih baik-baik saja. Namun setelah hari menjelang siang ia merasa badannya melemah dan mulai menggigil kedinginan. Taehyung tidak habis kehujanan atau kelelahan. Apa ini efek kurang tidur karena Taehyung sering begadang bermain game saat menunggu Jungkook pulang dan juga insomnia yang selama beberapa hari ini ia derita?. Uh kepala Taehyung serasa berputar dengan cepat.

Pukul 10 Jungkook sampai diapartemennya. Menemukan Taehyung yang menggigil dan merintih diruang tengahnya sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook khawatir. Setelah memindahkan bayi besarnya yang ternyata terserang demam kedalam kamar Taehyung, Jungkook masuk kedapur untuk mengambil plaster penurun panas karena Taehyung bersikeras tidak mau makan dan minum obat.

Jungkook menatap tubuh pemuda Kim yang menggigil dan lemah di ranjang. Menghela nafas lelah Jungkook menempelkan plaster penurun demam di dahi Taehyung. Merapikan selimut Taehyung kemudian mengecup kening yang tertutup plaster tersebut sebelum berniat keluar kamar Taehyung. Dan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat, fisiknya lelah sekali dan mendapati Taehyung jatuh sakit membuat Jungkook semakin lelah.

Jungkook masih tertidur pulas sebelum ia merasakan sebuah kepala yang berusaha masuk kecela kedua lengannya. Ia tertidur dengan posisi miring dengan kedua lengan berada didepan dadanya. Merasakan sesuatu mengusiknya membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau membuka mata.

Hal yang pertama ia dapati adalah kepala Taehyung yang berada dibawah dagunya. Anak itu menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Jungkook. Pelukan yang Taehyung buat sendiri karena Jungkook masih belum benar-benar sadar.

Mengetahui laki-laki yang lebih muda menyelinap dan meminta pelukannya membuat Jungkook gemas. Mengeratkan pelukannya, Jungkook berbisik dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur miliknya.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?"

Jungkook dapat meraskan tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang karena terkejut. Namun kemudian kembali rileks dan disusul anggukan pelan. Dengan gemas Jungkook mengecupi puncak kepala Taehyung dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kenapa menyelinap ke kamarku? Tidak biasanya"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk perut Jungkook dan jangan lupa kedua kakinya yang melilit kaki Jungkook dibawah selimut.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba rindu paman dan ingin dipeluk"

Gumaman pelan dan asal-asalan itu entah kenapa membuat Jungkook semakin gemas. Selama dua minggu si mungil tinggal bersamanya namun Jungkook belum pernah merasa sedekat ini bersama Taehyung. Meskipun Jungkook terkesan memanjakannya dan juga terang-terangan menunjukan rasa ketertarikannya pada Taehyung pemuda 16 tahun itu tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius.

Dan mendapatkan tingkah manja seperti ini dari Taehyung entah kenapa membuat Jungkook senang. Persetan dengan efek demam yang mengakibatkan Taehyung bertingkah seperti ini yang jelas Jungkook benar-benar menikmati. Mendapati sikap Taehyung yang begitu acuh tak acuh padanya dua minggu ini membuat Jungkook merasa takut hanya untuk menyentuh taehyung apalagi mencium dan memeluknya. Namun sekarang anak ini datang sendiri padanya dan berkata merindukannya.

"Aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi kalau begitu"

Hanya anggukan dan pelukan yang semakin erat yang Jungkook dapatkan namun dapat membuat pria dewasa tersebut tersenyum bahagia. Gila. Jungkook benar-benar gila karena sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang remaja yang bahkan berbeda 12 tahun dari umurnya.

"Paman?"

Jungkook membalas panggilan itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"Paman bilang tertarik padaku. Apa itu artinya paman menyukaiku?"

Jujur saja Jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Dan entah kenapa Jungkook dapat merasakan pipinya merona sepersekian detik. Namun ia berusaha santai yang menjawab 'tentu saja' atas pertanyaan aneh Kim Taehyung.

"Baguslah, jadi tidak masalah kalo aku juga suka dengan paman"

Oh sial Kim Taehyung! Kau berhasil membuat Jungkook hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Jungkook menata Taehyung tepat kemata nya. Kebetulan ia yang tidur dengan lampu kamar yang selalu menyala membuat Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Taehyung, entah karena efek demamnya ataupun hal lain tapi Taehyung tetap cantik dimatanya.

"Benarkah?" hanya anggukan yang Taehyung berikan dan Jungkook langsung menyambar bibir Kissable yang selalu menjadi fantasinya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Kim Taehyung bergantian, sementara Tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Taehyung tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang si mungil dengan erat.

Taehyung sendiri sempat hampir menutup mata karena terlena akan ciuman Jungkook sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia demam dan bisa saja menulari Jungkook lewat ciuman ini. Taehyung mendorong Jungkook dan beruca lirih 'aku sedang demam' kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jungkook.

"Baiklah Kita bisa menunggu sampai demammu sembuh" tersenyum dengan bahagia Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dan tidur dengan damai malam itu.

Sudah 3 tahun Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama. Semuanya berjalan lancar meskipun terkadang mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil tidak berguna. Taehyung bahagia dengan semua yang Jungkook berikan. Pria dewasa tersebut membiarkan Taehyung home schooling dan ikut program percepatan untuk mendapatkan ijazah Junior High School nya. Kemudan mengirim Taehyung untuk bersekolah di sebuah SMA favorite di Seoul. Meskipun ia harus menjadi anak kelas 2 SMA di usianya yang ke 19 Taehyung tetap senang dan berterima kasih pada Jungkook.

Hari ini Jungkook tidak bekerja karena ia merasa harus istirahat setelah bekerja habis-habisan demi memenangkan tender. Dan pria yang sekarang sudah berumur 31 tersebut menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur dirumah seharian sebelum menjemput Taehyung kesekolahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang akan berganti pakaian di kamar pemuda Kim tersebut yang jelas mendapat protes dari pemuda yang lebih muda. Namun entah bagaimana Kim Taehyung malah berakhir diatas pangkuan Jungkook diujung ranjangnya. Kemeja sekolahnya tersingkap menunjukan tulang selangka yang menurut Jungkook adalah hal terseksi yang dimiliki Taehyung karena jujur saja Jungkook belum melihat bagian-bagian sexy lain ditubuh Taehyung. Ingat Taehyung masih belum lulus sekolah. Itu yang ibunya katakan saat ia berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya untuk mengenalkan Taehyung sebagai calonnya.

Jungkook mengecupi leher hingga pundak Taehyung sesekali menggigitnya yang dibalas lenguhan parau oleh Taehyung.

"Eunghhh paman berhenti shhh- sakit!"

Taehyung mendorong pundak Jungkook. Uhh dia menggigit terlalu kencang dan itu sakit menurut Taehyung. Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

"Maaf sayang aku kelepasan."

Mengusap tulang selangka yang sekarang tidak lagi bersih karena ada beberapa bercak merah akibat ulahnya.

"Oh sial! Tulang selangkamu memang sangat sexy Jeon Taehyung"

Taehyung mencebikan bibirnya mendengar pujain Jungkook. Apapun akan terlihat sexy dimata si pria mesum macam Jungkook bahkan paha ayam sekalipun.

"Cepatlah lulus dan kita menikah. Aku tidak sabar melihat bagian sexy yang lainnya"

Jungkook menyeringai tampan sementara Taehyung sudah sangat merona dan tidak tertolong lagi. Pukulan mendarat diatas kepala Jungkook sebelum sebuah pekikan terdengar dengan sangat kencang.

"Dasar pedofil mesum!!!"

END

How was that? Review Juseyeooooooo


End file.
